ewrestlingfandomcom-20200213-history
DXW Road Block
Card DXW Global Championship Dylan James Check © vs. Buzz 30 Minute Ironman Match for the DXW Global Television Championship Chuckie Finster © vs. Guys Barbed Wire Massacre The Saiyan Shield (Fasha, Caulifla, & Kale) vs. The Jade Falcon Clan (Jackinori & The Gundam Sisters (Lucrezia Noin & Hilde Schbeiker)) Triple Threat Match for the DXW United States Championship Noctis Lucis Caelum © vs. Joe Higashi vs. Terry Bogard DXW Global Tag Team Championship Ashninja (Ash Ketchum & Greninja) © vs. The Samurai Society (Chase Young & Jack Spicer) DXW Global Women's Tag Team Championship Sakura Hagiwara & Sombra © vs. Serpentine Venom (Naga the Serpent & Medusa Gorgon) DXW Global Television Championship #1 Contender's Fatal 4-Way Match; Winner faces the Global Television Champion at DestructionMania II Drew Galloway vs. DXW Hardcore Champion Kevin Owens vs. Brock vs. Ryo Hazuki "The Bad Guy" Lord Dominator vs. "The Fierce Ninja" Koyuki Azumaya Preshow Serena w/The Elements (Homura & Akitsu) vs. ??? RoadBlockPreshow.jpg RoadBlockLordDominatorvKoyukiAzumaya.jpg RoadBlockGallowayvOwensvBrockvHazuki.jpg RoadBlockDXWGlobalWomensTagTeamChampionship.jpg RoadBlockDXWGlobalTagTeamChampionship.jpg RoadBlockDXWUnitedStatesChampionship.jpg RoadBlockSaiyanShieldvJadeFalconClan.jpg RoadBlockDXWGlobalTelevisionChampionship.jpg RoadBlockDXWGlobalChampionship.jpg Results *Preshow. Serena's mystery opponent was revealed as Noel Vermillion. The final moments of the match were Serena goes for XY-AY!, but Noel Vermillion counters and hits her with Calamity Trigger. But two women rush to the ringside and assaulting Homura & Akitsu, and one woman rushes to the ring and pummeling Serena as the referee Ryoko Sakamoto stops the match. After the match, three women stomping on Serena as the camera reveals them as Ruby Riot, Liv Morgan, & Sarah Logan aka The Riot Squad. Noel Vermillion grabs a steel chair and The Riot Squad escapes. Noel Vermillion helps Serena up and hugs her and raises her arm for the Code of Honor as The Riot Squad walks out while taunting. *1. After the match, Brock gets up and picks Kevin Owens up and hits him with Pewter City Rocks and wins the DXW Hardcore Championship by pinfall. Brock leaves the ring with the belt until his friend, Lillie arrives and hugs each other with a big pop. *2. As Sakura goes for Ice Cream Somersault to Medusa, Sunset Shimmer rushes to the ringside and pulls Sombra off the apron and hits her with Eternal Sunset to distract Sakura then she walks off. Medusa tags Naga the Serpent in and hits Sakura with Freeze Arrow to make a pinfall victory. After the match, Sakura checks on Sombra as she glares at Sunset Shimmer, who's laughing at her. *3. After the match, Renji Abarai & Koga rushes to the ring and jumps Ash Ketchum & Greninja and The Samurai Society is assaulting them until Brock & Tommy Pickles rushes to the ring and The Samurai Society escapes. Brock & Tommy Pickles helps Ash Ketchum & Greninja up then they celebrating Ashninja's title defense. *6. After the match, Zeena & Demencia rush to the ring and assaulting Koyuki Azumaya. Emmy & Oishi Kawaii rush to the ring as The Mistresses of Society and The Kunoichi Vice are brawling each other as the crowd goes crazy. Emmy throws Lord Dominator out, Oishi throws Zeena out, and Koyuki throws Demencia out with a hurricanrana. The Kunoichi Vice are celebrating as The Mistresses of Society are trash-talking at them. *7. After the match, Guys and Chuckie are exhausted and sit down to the ring together and they fist bump on each other for the Code of Honor. *8. The ending of the match was Dylan goes for the Vertibreaker but Buzz counters and locks him up with the Kyuss Torture Chamber until Killer Croc rushes to the ring and hits Buzz to the gut with a steel chair as the referee Red Shoes stops the match. After the match, Dylan grabs another chair and places Buzz's head on it to allows Killer Croc to hit him with one-man con-chair-to until the lights went out. The lights came back on, and it's Kinzer Wheeler & "El Tigre" Manny Rivera assaulting Dylan & Killer Croc out of the ring to save Buzz. Kinzer & Manny helping Buzz up as Dylan & Killer Croc walk out until Shura laughs from the distance to scare Dylan & Killer Croc to close the show. Miscellaneous *DXW paid a 10-bell salute to the fallen victims of Marjory Stoneman Douglas High School in Parkland, Florida. *AJ Styles was announced as the second inductee of the DXW Extreme Hall of Fame 2018. Category:Destruction of Xtreme Wrestling Category:DXW CPV's Category:2018